


All of Me

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward First Times, Bruises, Drabble, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Angel shows Husk a side of him he's never seen
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 61





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from a visual novel called Katawa Shoujo where one of the girls named Hanako shows the MC her scars before they had sex.
> 
> I feel like this matches with HuskerDust especially when they begin having sex for the first time.

"'kay Husky, be honest with me-"

"You can't just barge into my room fucker." 

Angel leaned against the frame of the door, one leg propped up, and lower arms crossed. Ignoring Husk's statement, Angel continued, "What I'm offerin' is free, and every time ya reject 'em. Why?"

"Do I need a justified reason to not fuck you?" Husk asked, half wishing for the spider to leave.

"Yes." 

"How about... I don't want to?"

"I am hurt, Husky. I had such bedroom plans just for us~"

Husk rolled his eyes, and adverted his attention to nothing in particular. _Oh we're playin' the quiet treatment.. fine._ Angel thought, not moving a single muscle from the door. Silence rang, and one painfully long minute passed until Husk's eyes sneaked a glance at Angel whose lanky body was decked out in a short silk nightgown hugging his fur. Angel was grumbling under his breath, briefly opening his mouth open and shut, concealing and unveiling glints of his gold tooth, and eyes glued to the floor. 

Angel noticed, and smiled, "Change ya mind?" He purred.

"No." Husk answered, "What's up with your tooth?"

"Nothin', stop looking at it." Angel huffed, trying his best to keep his mouth closed enough to cover his teeth, "Are we gonna hit fifth base or what?"

Husk faked his best smile, before his claws beckoned the spider closer. In a moment of triumph, Angel sexily strutted to Husk, hand pressed against his soft chest, as he began slowly pushing Husk back on bed, legs straddling the cat seductively. As Angel leaned forward to gift Husk a soft kiss, the latter held Angel's head, before his claws went under his lip, gently moving it over his upper maw, revealing Angel's cracked golden tooth in all its glory.

"I told ya-"

"What did that bastard do to you?" Husk asked sharply. 

Silence rang again. Despite the routinely events of Val beating and fucking the shit out of him, his methods were usually unpredictable. Angel didn't know where he'll end up fucked up, and got his answer just this afternoon. His tooth, "If ya didn't wanna fuck me, ya could've said no." 

"I'm serious." said Husk. This wasn't the first time Angel came to the hotel with a bruise or injury of some sort. From a visible bruise on his cheek to a noticeable limp. Husk had enough of Angel suffering in silence and refusing to acknowledge it, "What did he do?"

Angel sighed, "Didn't take it too nicely clocking in late. Thought I was out fuckin' around.. doin' my job..."

"Legs-"

"Eh, it was my fault for pissin' him off so much."

"... Did you?" Husk asked.

"Yes... no.. I don't fuckin' know." Angel answered. Husk extended his paw forward, and touched Angel's back gently. Angel winced in response. Through the fabric, Husk could feel fresh pus and bruises, and the blood stepping through the nightgown, "Okay, he did a lot more than crack my tooth." Angel added, "Big deal..."

"I'm just tryin' help you, idiot."

"Why do ya care so much, Husk? Huh? Ya don't even like my body." 

Husk began to growl quietly, trying to muster up proper words, "I don't care for your body.... but I.. you can say I somewhat care for you. I'm not... sure how to get it out in words but.. I hate what that asshole does to you, and I... ugh. I can't fuckin' let you walk around with those shitty bruises, okay?!"

Angel chuckled a bit, winking cutely at the cat, "Oh, okay Husky~" His movements slowed as his hands touched his shoulders, pulling down the spaghetti straps. He deeply breathed as the straps fell loose and began to fall. Angel slipped his arms off the straps, and slowly dragged the nightie down his fur further and further until it fell softly on the mattress, around his hips.

Husk saw it all... all in its gruesome glory. The deep seated punches, tens of glass related slashes, some of the bruises having shiny slivers of glass. Moist and dry blood stained Angel's back, and chunks of fur were missing. Angel nervously chuckled, turning his head with a nervous smile, "... Like what you see?"

"Hold still. Otherwise it'll hurt." 

"Can't hurt more than what I've been through."

Angel hissed a bit, feeling Husk carefully removing the glass shards, before applying rubbing alcohol on his wounds and wrapping it up with bandages. Angel shifted a bit, allowing his fur to somewhat hide the bandages, "Lookie here, my little medic." Angel slowly but surely pinned Husk to the mattress, straddling him with a soft but lustful smirk, "You deserve a-" The spider stopped himself, "Fuck..." He moved himself off the cat.

"Wait... I.. uh..." Husk spoke, "... didn't say you could stop, legs."

A smile spread on Angel's face, as he lovingly gaze at Husk. A mixture of lust and desire for comfort built in his body, making him forget his wounds. Husk watched as he leaned forward, and nuzzled himself on the crook of his neck, gently kissing him. Even when Angel's nightgown fell off his hips and on the ground, uncovering his naked body, all in its perfect and imperfect form. Husk had to admit, denizens' claims weren't exaggerated, Angel was... beautiful, and somehow his bandaged scars made it better...

"The rest of me, Husky... all of me..." Angel whispered.

Angel positioned himself on Husk's barbed member, and slowly lowered himself, "G-gah!" He yelped, and hissed in both pain and pleasure.

"Fuck..." Husk hissed back. Years of inactive sexual activity made his breath sharp and teeth sink into his bottom lip the moment his cock made contact with Angel's skin, and his paws tightly clutched the spider's soft hands. Finally, Angel lowered his head to kiss the cat on the lips.

Husk didn't move or protested, instead he closed his eyes, and allowed himself and Angel.. for once in their afterlives to enjoy this night.


End file.
